A mobile application (also referred to as mobile app) refers to a software application that is run on a mobile device. Existing web sites are usually developed for access by a desktop computer or the like with full capacity to screens, networking bandwidth, connection, and others. For at least those reasons, accessing those web sites from a mobile device (e.g., those that might experience network disconnects or loss as the device moves from one area to another, narrow bandwidth, and other characteristics inherent in mobile devices) proves to be inefficient.
As another aspect, a mobile app is deployed into an application store such as an “App Store”, when it is created. Whenever any updates are needed to be done to the mobile app, the entire updated mobile app is loaded back into such application store. Once the mobile app is updated on the application store, the entire application is then downloaded to the mobile device and reinstalled. Current known methodologies do not allow for selective updates, it is not possible to perform partial updates of an application using known solutions.